1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a remote control TV table and more particularly pertains to an item of furniture which may be used to removable hold and position a TV remote control as well as support a large number of other articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for holding and positioning TV remote controls or other similar control mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and positioning remote controls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a support apparatus for a TV controller and program guide is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,670 to Timberlake. The apparatus includes a rack constructed to support a TV remote control and hold a TV program listing booklet. A remote control can be operated by a person without removing the it from the rack.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,892 to Burrell which describes a remote control holder having a plurality of elongate support members for coupling at least one remote control thereto. The holder may be positioned in an upright position and includes an orifice for storage of a TV program listing.
Other patents that illustrate components generally related to the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,405,046 to Schultz, 268,072 to Boggs, and 295,469 to Green.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a remote control TV table that includes strip of velcro attached thereon that is adapted to be coupled to a remote control having a complementary piece of a pile type fastener attached thereto. The aforementioned patents do not describe a table that includes a base adapted to fit under existing furniture in order to conserve floor space. Furthermore, the patents do not describe a table that pivots such that a remote control coupled thereto may be aimed without removing it from the table.
In this respect, the remote control TV table substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved device which can be used to hold and position a TV remote control or other similar control mechanism. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.